


The Redemption Job

by TheScribblcr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is after the first leverage series ended btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribblcr/pseuds/TheScribblcr
Summary: Until his dying day. *That* was the promise Eliot Spencer meant to keep. Such promises weren't given lightly-- not since Amy and certainly not since his brother last saw him. The only thing that could keep him from fulfilling his promise if he, somehow and almost impossibly, went missing.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer (Leverage) & Jacob "Jake" Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Redemption Job

Popcorn ricocheted off of Eliot Spencer’s hair, much to his annoyance. In the light of the tv screen mounted on the wall in front of him and his partners, Alec Hardison and Parker, he turned to squint at them.

“Stop it. This is the good part,” He grumbled. Eliot shifted on the couch a little, compensating for Hardison stretching his legs across his. Hardison raised his hands in mock surrender, eyes flitting shut for a moment as another popcorn piece sailed past his nose. The culprit was Parker, who was sitting cross-legged on mismatched throw pillows and holding the bowl with an owlish expression on her face.

“Sorry, I’ll aim better.” To show this, Parker lobbed one of the pieces into Hardison’s mouth. The man gave a thumbs up as he chewed. “We should watch part two at my place, I snagged a really nice screen a few days ago.”

Eliot gave a hum of agreement, eyes wide as two women on screen circled one another with samurai swords in hand. He didn’t notice the other two making fond smiles as his lips moved with the words, knowing them well already.

* * *

The three of them lay in the living room once more, sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets strewn about. Light came in soft from Eliot’s kitchen light nearby. Parker’s cheek was squished on a throw pillow as she lay on her stomach, the two men nestled in a bigger sleeping bag. She reached down from her spot on the couch, fingers playing with Hardison’s.

“Do you guys ever think about us getting a place of our own?” Parker said, sleepily. “Like, the three of us.. It gets lonely when we’re on our own, don’t you think?”

It was Hardison that spoke up, Eliot listened to him as he fell asleep. “We can look later in the week, baby. Look around Portland or further out..”

* * *

The intention was, originally, to at least browse some apartments or houses in Portland and elsewhere. However, Eliot just couldn’t seem to let go of the idea of living in the private space behind Hardison’s brewpub. None of them actually lived in the space other than the overnight stays that they would do for movies or jobs or just a place to lay their heads before the three of them went off across the world when their job asked them to. To live there with Parker and Hardison seemed blissful.

So the three of them moved in per Eliot’s request (and unknown to him, the softened and happy look flickering in his eyes that Parker and Hardison saw when he spoke about the brewpub kitchen and all the potential it had). Eliot was able to go to the farmer’s market more often (with Parker on his arm, sampling everything she could and was allowed to), Hardison technically had more space than in his own apartment for his tech and gear (with input from Parker on security since the time she had to stay and rest while thieves tried to steal one of the waitresses), and Parker now had another space to store all of the thief gadgets she’d been acquiring through mysterious means. There was a sense of peace in between the jobs where they still helped people, no longer under the eyes of Nate and Sophie.

With a renewed energy Eliot had for the kitchen space, he set to work on finding even better gear for helping the staff prepare food than the brewpub originally came with. Hardison helped, sitting with him on the couch to thumb through catalogs and find other options on the web when some prices proved to be unworthy and unable to alleviate some of the harder labors for making food for the masses. Parker, godsend that she was, managed some of the cases that still came their way after Nate left the job of mastermind to her (not that she minded, she still thieved when the job required it, and when she wanted to).

The kitchen staff still managed just fine without the equipment, but the dinner rushes that came with the brew pub’s rise in popularity made them wish the kitchen gear would come sooner. Fortunately, the staff only had to wait a little over a week for the packages to start arriving. The breakfast, lunch, and dinner rushes would come to a temporary halt as the brew pub closed to install and test out the new tech that came.

Hardison was supposed to send someone in to install all of it, but Eliot refused, not wanting to let anyone that wasn’t them or those they trusted past the ‘employees only’ doors.

After writing the day’s menu on the chalkboard behind the bar, and tapping his fingers on each drum that dispensed the (finally perfected) craft beer they served on a daily basis, Eliot set out to the hardware store a few blocks down to buy some tools to start installation. Parker and Hardison each gave him a kiss on the cheek before he set out; they remembered that.

That was the last time they saw Eliot at a sort of peace for once in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work or want to say hi, my twitter can be found [here](http://twitter.com/TheScribblcr)


End file.
